legoland7fandomcom-20200214-history
Ambush (LW)
Ambush is the eleventh episode of Legoland Wars season 1. This episode focuses on Legolands allies getting caught up in their own war. Plot A distress message is sent to legoland from some of legolands allies. Their space port has been invaded by droids for no reason and they need there help. James and a group of clones are sent over to aid them. As their ship leaves the titles appear. James, fox and some clone arrive at the base. The pilot and captain of the ship also clones get out and they all head towards the main area of the port. It looks abandoned with no one to be seen. They see an arrow drawn on the floor leading into a pipe going down. The team decide to follow it as they think it may be a sign to where the droids are keeping the ports workers hostage. The pilot stays behind just incase anything happens. The pipe leads to a hangar where the lights are off so its pitch black. The clones shine their torches to unveil a droid shuttle. Suddenly small EMP ring rise out of the floor shooting them all with an EMP blast. It appears to of not affected anything as their radios still work. They radio the pilot but there is no answer. James thinks something has happened so they go back up the pipe to the surface only to find out that they have been ambushed. They are surrounded in battle droid and other droid ships. The pilot was dead. The clones were outnumbered but smarter then the droids so they tried to fight. They were stopped in their tracks as the EMP blast disarmed their guns. The droid commander says that the EMP ring was an early version of The Malevolences EMP weapon that Legoland destroyed. James askes whos in charge, he thinks its Military leader Heigen as the Viceroy is a coward. Suddenly the droid shuttle opens to reveal General Stiner himself. James was shocked that an alien was running a droid attack especially the highest general. The general insults james for thinking that they could out smart him. A scene of some people in a dark room is seen. One says to the other, shall we do it now and the other says no we need to wait. General Stiner says now for the real reason we are here. The captain of the ship stands up and walks towards the general as everyone else is shocked. He takes off his helmet to reveal he is not really a clone but a half clone. He says he was a malfunction, not programed to want to fight for legoland like every other clone. He doesn't care if Legoland lives or dies all he cares about is money so he double crossed james and gave general Stiner an information packet. He asks where his money is and the general points towards one of his ships. The captain walks off towards it while saying good luck with the war and that james. He gets on the ship and it starts to fly away. This was the first traitor ever seen in the whole of the legoland series. In the air he asks where his money is. The droid flying it doesn't say anything. The captain gets angrey and shoots him shouting where is his money. The general on the ground then aims the ports laser cannon and blasts him and the ship hes in. It just proves that no one can work with the aliens and live.James dint care he was a traitor! The people in the dark room ask each other whether they should do it now the man in charge says that they have to wait a little longer. The droids begin to pack up and Stiner starts to talk. He says that he has got what he wanted (the data packet) and now hes going to blow up the place with a bomb. The five minute counter starts to count down as Stiner starts to leave. The people in the dark room shout now. Stiner says that here is his ship with its engines started up for him but James says, Stiner , thats not your ship as legolands ship starts to rise from the port. The people in the dark room out of the ships compartment guns blazing. Its the Clondalorian Squad. They were in legolands ship the whole time. A massive gun battle eroupts between droids, Clondalorian Squad, james and his clones and Legoland and droid ships on the port. As parts of the port set a blaze and parts blow up the port starts to de-stabilize and to fall out of orbit. Legolands ship tries to land but a droid ship is still attacking it so it ends up hitting the ports landing platform destroying it. It then manages to destroy the droids ship but it costed time, Stiner was firing up his ship. The pilot had a choice, rescue James and Fox but lose Stiner or capture the alien general Stiner but James and Fox would die. James ordered the ship to leave him but the pilot refused and rescued the two of them befor watching Stiners ship leave. The bomb goes off destroying the port but the ship manages to escape the blast. Fox asked why the Clondalorian Squad was there and how did James no it was an ambush. James said it was obviously a trap so they came just as a precaution and it worked out well. James is just too clever Fox says. On The Aliens homeworld Stiner arrives saying the plan was a success. Even though James was not killed he managed to get the information. Now they can move on with the plan, the plan that they have been working on for a while. All they need is the last piece of the puzzle Stiner says before walking off laughing. Category:Legoland Wars Episodes Season 1